I don't think that they'd understand
by Sake Bottle Swing
Summary: a FelixPiers slash. Yaoi. A year after lighting the lighthouses, Felix and Piers realize how much they need each other after months of loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back from the grave! It's been forever since I last wrote, but I'm back again to try something new (for me, at least)—Shonen ai (or however you spell it) A/N I might use the names piers and picard- I need to regulate my writing better

If you're offended by the idea of two men loving each other then please leave. And please, don't flame me simply because of the subject matter. Please give constructive criticism as to why you don't like the story- a "this sucks" doesn't help me at all, and it's my job to improve my writing.

This is somewhat based upon the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. You may want to listen to the song before you read my story.

So, without further ado, I present to you my disclaimer:

(dial tone- phone rings four times)

BEEP- hello, you've reached -. I don't own Golden Sun, or any of the characters in it, or the song or music video "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls (A/N: the GGD are awesome-listen to them if you haven't yet!) So please leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as-HEY! Felix! Piers! Stop that!

p.s. if possible, watch the music video for "Iris" before you read this. It isn't imperative, but it may clarify the story a bit.

………………………………………………………………

I don't think that they'd understand

………………………………………………………………

A deluge of rain fell outside Felix's window in his small cottage in Vale. Even two years after Alchemy had been unleashed upon Weyard, the scars from those last battles were like open wounds.

_I nearly killed my own parents……_

The agony of almost watching his parents die had long-lasting effects on Felix. He knew they were alive and well-they visited him nearly every day. And they were concerned….always concerned.

_Everyone worries about me….why don't they just leave me the hell alone!_

"I just want to be left alone. I like being by myself." That was the well-woven lie Felix used every single time his parents expressed their worry over him. The truth couldn't be farther from that lie. Felix detested being alone. He loathed the long hours he spent in the cold, empty cottage, staring out the window, watching other people go on with their happy lives.

_All their lives are so happy, so what's wrong with me?_

Felix wasn't truly alone. He had his friends, the seven other Adepts whom he traveled with for three years on their quest to release Alchemy upon the world. They were true and dear friends-even his kid sister Jenna, who had a kind and loving side underneath the fiery cries for vengeance. (Nearly everything was a killing offense for Jenna). And he loved his friends-he truly did. He visited with them often, and laughed along with them in their times of joy. These visits were remedy for his pain-pain of loneliness, but more importantly, his pain of fear. Fear that people would learn the truth about him.

Casting one final glance to the rain outside, Felix rose from his position in the chair by the window and climbed upstairs to his favorite part of the cottage

His observatory.

It wasn't an observatory in the academic sense. It was a tiny tower room perched upon the roof of his cottage in which he had placed a few telescopes. However, he lived rather close to the ruins of Mt. Aleph, and thus was at a higher altitude than most of the village. He could have nearly every house in Vale under his surveillance if he so desired.

But he wasn't interested on spying on his neighbors. As usual, he was searching for his companions. Despite the rain outside, he knew either Mia or Ivan would be out at some point today-both of them loved the rain.

He swirled the telescope around near Isaac's house. Seeing no one, he scanned his aided eye further south…towards the river.

_Help me….please….I can't hold on much longer. The water is crushing my lungs. Please, help me! I don't want to die!_

Struggling for breath, Felix once again fought off the old memory of near death seven years ago. He sometimes had the courage to venture forth into the river, but he always maintained strong caution when he was near.

Sure enough, someone was outside in the downpour. He saw the vague movements of a human a short distance from the river. From the looks of it, there were Djinn with them-meaning it was one of his beloved friends. He focused in on the figure and saw a flash of blue. His throat tightened and his heart raced. Could it be?

_Are you here once again? You've been gone for so long, what seems like forever. I've so much to tell you…so much you have to know. _

It was only Mia, taking her Djinn out to play. Nevertheless, Felix felt a smile around his lips. Mia's nurturing side always shone through. Watching the way she kept a watchful eye on nine mischievous water Djinn, he knew that one day, she'd be an excellent mother.

Sighing, his eye left the magnifying power of the telescope. It was too much to hope for. Every day, he'd looked out that window, looking for his one true friend who was not living in Vale. Who, despite his many protests, had decided that Vale was not the right place to live.

Tears flooded Felix's eyes as he thought of his best friend. It had been over a year since they'd last seen each other. Was it possible that despite the long and harrowing journey to salvage the world from utter catastrophe, Piers, his best friend, had forgotten him? As he'd said, "Time passes slowly in Lemuria. What is years to outsiders is mere minutes to us." To Piers, he had last seen Felix but a minute ago. Hardly enough time to miss him. But for Felix, and all those outside of Lemuria, it had been more than a year. And to his pained, breaking heart, it seemed like a century. An hour for Piers.

Felix couldn't take it any longer. The loneliness was slowly wearing away his sanity and will to live. Even though he saw his friends often, it wasn't enough to live by. Besides, they were all happily falling in love, preparing to start new chapters in their lives. Felix wanted to fall in love as well-he felt like he already had. But it was forbidden by the laws of Vale. The age-old code which heralded the sanctity of a love between a man and a woman. This law frustrated Felix-did they think there was no other kind of love? That a mother couldn't love her daughter, and could only love her son because he was a male? And a father was forbidden to love his son? He knew that was not the way the law was to be interpreted, but Felix believed that love had no such bounds. He knew it didn't. He only wished the elders of Vale would see things his way.

The punishment for homosexual love in Vale was banishment from the village. They could not return, not even for visits to family members and friends. They were permitted to send letters to their loved ones, and their relatives and friends could leave to visit them. But the outcast was exiled, never to return.

Felix didn't want exile from Vale. True, he hated the ancient law, and was pretty much tired of the village that haunted him with chilling memories, but he couldn't leave his friends. So he knew what he had to do: leave the village unnoticed and return without anyone knowing his absence. It would be easy enough, seeing as he only saw his parents, Jenna, Isaac, Mia, Garet, Ivan, and Sheba regularly, and he knew he could trust them.

He wrote a quick note to Jenna.

_Jenna,_

_I'm leaving the village for a while. I don't want you to come after me. Trust me-I'm fine. I promise I'll come back. I'll be fine on my journey, so you can tell Mom and Dad not to worry. I'm tired of people worrying about me so much. Please take care and I'll see you when I return._

_Felix._

While Felix threw some belongings into a traveler's pack, he thought of his companions. What would they think about him leaving? Would they fret over his absence? He already knew that answer was yes. However, he had a feeling that Jenna would understand his need to leave, and wouldn't try to follow him. She could read him better than she could a book.

Soon, darkness fell over the tiny village. The lights were extinguished in the small houses. The rain finally subsided, and a bit of the weight on Felix's shoulders was lifted as he shut the door of his cottage with an air of finality and crept into the ink darkness.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder…._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bleh. Sorry, guys, but I can't write today for some reason. Probably because I'm looking more forward to the next part of the story…hehehe…..Anyway, please read, review, enjoy a few cheesy snacks, etc. I have to go pry apart my muses.

Felix and Piers: NOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I'm not bothering with a verbose intro like last time, just plunging right in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I don't think that they'd understand-chapter 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The darkness was a welcome cloak to Felix as he journeyed out of Vale and into the forests outside of the town. Lemuria was at least a month's journey away by foot and boat-and there was the trouble of acquiring a boat.

These things would have been unbearably daunting to Felix had he not been in possession of the Teleport Lapis. It had been no easy task obtaining it, for it was originally Ivan's, but with a little bit of help from the Cloak Ball he managed to steal it from him. While the slight Jupiter Adept wouldn't be too happy with him, Felix planned to be long gone by morning.

He grasped the stone in his hand and concentrated his Psynergy. He thought about Lemuria, focusing on a single spot in his mind. _The dock,_ he thought. Gathering together his power, he unleashed the Psynergy and dissolved into the air.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Piers hated Lemurian politics. Even though the lighthouses had been lit for over a year, that windbag Conservato still raged about the necessity of keeping Alchemy at bay.

_What are you going to do? Darken the lighthouses? Guide the world towards inevitable destruction?_

Conservato and Piers loathed each other, though they had to restraint from strangling each other in front of King Hydros. Instead, they expressed their dislike through a series of long, dry, and dull debates.

_Conservato's point is moot. The lighthouses are lit, Alchemy has been unleashed, that's the end of the story. _

Yet no matter how many times Piers argued that the undoing of Alchemy was next to impossible, Conservato went on like a broken Victrola. He harrumphed and blathered and glared at Piers, the "treacherous outcast", but Piers felt it was not for his political views.

_He knows. The old blithering windbag knows._

The laws in Lemuria were perhaps worse than in Vale. Love between two men or two women was forbidden in Lemuria as well, but exile was out of the question. Not only was it too much trouble to send a Lemurian on a Psynergy-powered ship out into the Sea of Time, they could possibly betray secrets about the hidden land and attract more outsiders like Lord Babi. So, there was a special "asylum" for those outcasts to spend long years of confinement until their love passed. True, there were second chances in Lemuria, but Piers saw no kindness in this law. He felt pain for people he knew who were waiting in cells, waiting for their desires to end but could never end. He was terrified that someone would one day find out and put him in the same prison.

He wanted nothing more than to go and find his love, but these endless Senate meetings had forbidden him from doing so. It was bad enough that he had left Lemuria once; he doubt he could ever do it again, especially without being noticed. He wanted to write a letter to him, but it had no way of ever reaching him. Lemuria was almost completely shut off from the outside world.

Every day, Piers thought about Felix. He could see him perfectly in his mind's eye: his unkempt, chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes that sparkled when he laughed but held reflections of his troubled past, his slender but strong frame. Piers missed the days they spent together, even though they were constantly battled monsters and traveling without end. Felix rarely spoke, but the few words he said held so much meaning and feeling. He remembered the days on the ship, when they took turns sailing the boat throughout the night. They had bonded so much over that year….

The last time he saw Felix was not long after Alchemy was released. While he still had beautiful charm to him, Piers saw something troubling the youth. Something that ran very deep within him. And when Piers had said he needed to return to Lemuria, the look in Felix's eyes was heartbreaking. It was as though he'd just announced his own death. The pain, the loneliness, and the sadness within those dark brown eyes nearly moved Piers to weeping. But he maintained his composure.

They all saw Piers off when he boarded his ship. He gave each of his traveling companions a fond goodbye and embraced each one of them. When it came to Felix, he had trouble letting go. As he stared into the boy's eyes for the last time in over a year, he could have sworn Felix was about to say something. But, frightened, Piers boarded his ship, bid them all farewell, and sailed for Lemuria without looking back.

Like nearly everyone else who falls in love, Piers feared rejection. But he feared it more than most because if he confessed his love, he also had to confess that he loved another man. While it was unlikely that Felix would ever mock him for it, Piers knew that if Felix didn't return his ardor, he could lose his best friend.

_My only friend….The one that makes these long days and Senate meetings possible._

More than ever, Piers wanted to see Felix. He needed him, if not to confess his love then at least to have some escape from the loneliness and ennui. He gazed out of the window, hoping, praying to Mercury that he would get some sign from his love. He may have only imagined it, but Piers swore he felt the ground move under his feet. For just a moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Felix landed hard on the dock of Lemuria. He wasn't quite used to the Teleport Lapis and made a mental note to use it more often.

Standing and dusting himself off, Felix breathed in the deep saltwater aromas of the Lemurian harbors. Though he'd only been there a few times, Lemuria felt like a second home to him. Piers smelled just like the salt water, had the same air of purity about him as the city did.

The guards let Felix into the city, although from the glares he received from them he knew he wasn't exactly welcome. He was, after all, one of eight people who had brought Alchemy into the world again, and from what they thought, he had a hidden agenda to destroy the world.

In the main part of the city, Felix's loneliness was quickly replaced by excitement. He was about to see his dearest friend again! Although as quickly as his hopes sailed, they crashed once again as he realized that he had to tell Piers his feelings. He couldn't leave Lemuria without doing so. The Teleport Lapis wouldn't be his forever-there was talk back in Vale of putting it under lock and key; most of the Valean elders didn't know that Ivan had had it in the first place. Who knew when he would get to see Piers again?

He quickly found Piers' house. He could see some of his old discarded equipment on his front stairs. Felix had to smile-Piers wasn't one for being tidy.

Felix gathered his courage. He prayed to Venus that he could say what he needed to without sounding like a complete fool. He balled his hand into a fist, raised it, and knocked on the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Piers snapped out of his reverie at the sound of someone knocking on his door. _A courier of the king, most likely come to fetch me for another Senate meeting._ He would've gotten up to answer the door, but he was too lost in thought to be bothered. "Come in," he called, with more than a hint of sadness in his voice.

The door downstairs opened, and a pair of feet began to tread slowly up the stairs. Piers wished he'd said he wasn't home-a Senate meeting today would take all his will to live and toss it into the Sea of Time.

When his visitor knocked on his bedroom door, he was surprised. Couriers didn't usually come to his bedroom-they didn't even know where it was! Still, he was too busy dreaming to bother to answer it himself. He merely beckoned his guest in with another, "Come in."

He didn't turn around, too scared of the possibility that it might be him. _I'll turn around,_ thought Piers, _and it will look like him. I'll want to run to him like a child and embrace him and pour my soul out to him, but he will only say, "King Hyrdos requests your presence immediately." And I will be crushed, because it won't be him. It's never him._

"Piers? Piers, why wouldn't you answer the door."

Piers knew that voice. He turned around quickly, with his eyes shut, still terrified that he would be an illusion. He slowly opened them to see his guest.

"….Felix….."

…………………………………………………………………

Two down, one to go. I'll get to the good stuff next chapter, I promise! Please read and review!

Felix and Piers: (puppy dog eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is-the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

And if you're wondering where the shonen ai part comes in, well…you'll just have to find out. I won't tell you exactly where, but you can find out. It gets pretty explicit, but I tried to use euphemisms where I could. You have been warned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I don't think that they'd understand-chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………

Piers fought with all his might to remain in his chair and not pounce on his best friend-his love. Here he was, in the flesh! After all of those nights of wanting to see him, all of the times he'd dreamed about them, all of the long Senate meetings he survived by thinking of Felix, here he was!

"Felix, I'm sorry, I thought you were a courier for the king. I would've let you in otherwise. Please, sit down. Would you like anything to drink?"

Felix marveled at Piers, the ever-gracious host. He acted as though it were no surprise at all that Felix had, quite literally, appeared out of thin air. He studied Piers- his golden eyes, his long, aquamarine hair that so often fell in his face, and his strong body. He struggled to keep thoughts of staring deep into those eyes and touching that hair out of his mind.

He finally had to speak up. "Piers, aren't you just the tiniest bit surprised to see me?"

"What? Oh, yes, I am. Where'd you learn how to sail a ship?" asked Piers with just a hint of a smirk.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, the ten months we spent sailing all over the Eastern and Western Seas."

Piers laughed freely. Felix smiled deeply, happy to see his friend relaxing. From the looks of it, Lemuria had not been the most relaxing place for Piers lately. He had a vague feeling it had something to do with nightmarish Senate meetings.

"So, old friend, do you miss those days out at sea, long nights, and constantly fighting off bloodthirsty monsters?"

Felix was a bit surprised by this question, but he answered honestly. "I do, actually. I liked spending time with my closest friends. I think….I think I was happier then."

Piers was troubled by this. "Happier? Why? What's wrong?"

Felix sighed heavily, releasing a thousand pent-up emotions flying into the air. "It's…..it's complicated. I don't know how to say it. I don't even know if I can."

Piers moved closer to where Felix sat at the edge of the bed. "Please, tell me. You know you can tell me anything, no matter how horrible it is."

Felix didn't look at him. Instead, he stared at his boots, the floor, the window, anywhere but the Lemurian's golden eyes. He said nothing.

Piers' voice was barely a whisper now. "Please?"

Felix tried to speak. "I….it's…well…I just…I just feel so lonely sometimes."

The Lemurian looked at him intently. "I do, too."

"Really?"

"Believe me. All the time I've been spending in the Senate recently is enough to make anyone unbearably lonely."

Felix laughed, albeit nervously. "You're in the Senate? With those old hacks?"

Piers nodded gravely. "Yeah. Those old hacks. Obliviously blind to the truth."

They fell back to silence. "So, Felix, why were you so lonely? Where have Isaac, Mia, Jenna, Garet, Ivan, and Sheba been recently?"

"Oh, they're all in Vale, and everyone's safe, but, you know, I can't see them all the time. And my parents visit often, too, but I….want…something…more….."

Piers was closer to him now. Close enough for Felix to smell him. He smelled of salt water, leather, the pure essence of water, and something else…something that was just Piers.

"What else do you want?"

Piers wished he hadn't moved so close to Felix. He was close enough to feel his warm breath, to smell him….earth, leather, and something he couldn't quite place his finger on…something pleasant, though….

"I want…..I….oh, gods, I don't know! I don't know how to say it!"

Felix looked into Piers' eyes. What a mistake. He was soon lost in the golden hues-hues of concern and warmth. All he wanted to do was stare into his eyes, for the rest of eternity. _Stop staring at his eyes, you moron! He's going to notice._

Piers felt like he couldn't breathe. _Is it me, or is the room getting hotter? It's definitely getting hotter. But the sun is going down….._

Felix accidentally moved his hand so that, just for a moment, his fingers brushed against Piers'. A jolt of electricity shot through his spine, and he lost all composure he had. He stared once again into Piers' beautiful golden eyes and began to weep.

Piers gathered Felix into his arms as his friend fell against his chest, crying. Through muffled sobs, he could barely make out the words, "I missed you. I've wanted to see you again since you left but I couldn't…and you never wrote….and I thought…I thought you'd forgotten me."

Piers gently stroked Felix's chocolate-colored hair. "Felix, oh dear Felix, I would never forget you. I wanted to write but no ships go outside the Sea of time….I wanted to visit but the Kind needed me for Senate meetings…but why didn't you visit me?"

Felix knew this question was coming, and yet he was unprepared. He didn't want to answer it; he just wanted to lay there against Piers' chest, feeling how warm he was and how good he smelled. "I don't know. I think I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what? You're the mighty Felix, who battled all kinds of monsters across Weyard. What could you be afraid of?"

Felix gulped and managed to say, "That you'd reject me."

Piers laughed lightly, saying, "My dear Felix, why would I reject you?"

He almost wished he hadn't asked. He knew it was incredibly hard for Felix to say, but he was too scared himself. "It's okay. I'm sorry I asked. Just forget--"

"Because I love you."

Felix couldn't believe he'd said it. As soon as the words left his mouth he wished to take them back again and keep them there, forever. They flew from his mouth and into Piers' head, then out the window where they would be lost. But he couldn't take the words back. He could only look at Piers, mouth agape, and wish he could die.

_I blew it. My best friend, and my love…I had a chance to hold onto someone and I lost it. I'll be lonely forever now…._

He was vaguely aware of Piers stroking his hair. He'd said nothing. His hands felt comforting, like a blanket to keep him warm from a bitter wind.

"Felix…"

"I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry."

"I love you, too."

Felix couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he just say, "I love you"? What he not being rejected? Was he finally escaping his loneliness?

"You do? Really? You're not just saying that because I'm a moron?"

"Fe, you're not a moron, and I would never just say something. I really do love you. I have for a long time, and that's why I've wanted to see you so badly."

"Since when?"

"Since one of those nights on the ship. We were gazing at the stars in the sky, finding constellations and telling their stories."

"And then the boat jerked and I fell overboard, and you pulled me out...then you wrapped me in one of your winter robes and held me against you."

"It was to keep you warm at first, but after a while it wasn't just to warm you. I didn't want you to leave."

Felix smiled, knowing that they fell in love with each other at the same time. He had savored the feeling of being held so close to Piers' chest-closer than was necessary.

Piers pulled Felix closer to him. He wanted as much of him to touch Felix as possible. He wrapped his arms protectively around his love, leaning back against the wall and stroking him. He was so warm, he wanted to hold him forever.

Felix shyly wrapped his arms around Piers and snuggled closer to him. He could feel his warm breath in his hair, his calloused but gentle fingers caressing his arms and neck. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet on his forehead, only to melt against Piers as he kissed his forehead and his cheek.

Piers wanted to kiss every inch of Felix, but he didn't want to startle the Venus adept. He adjusted himself so that he was lying on his side, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He started by planting slow, soft kisses along his neck and collarbone.

"Piers."

"Yes, Fe?"

"I know you love me, but….you're not doing a very good job of showing it."

Piers was a bit puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Felix smirked mischievously. "I'll show you what I mean." With that, he put his hands on either side of Piers head and kissed him on the lips.

Piers never wanted to leave Felix's lips. They were so soft, and warm, and wet-full of passion. His kiss was tentative, exploratory at first, but after a minute or so he began to get into it. He wrapped his arms strongly around Piers and put more passion into his kiss. His lips moved more confidently now, caressing Piers' mouth. Felix maneuvered so he was on top of Piers and found himself wrapping his legs around him. He became even more stimulated and began to massage Piers' back with his hands.

"Felix…"

"Mmmhm?" murmured his lover in between kissing Piers.

"I want to kiss you all over, but…"

"But what?"

"It's hard to do while you have all these clothes on."

Felix looked up from his work and gazed into Piers' eyes. "oh? Is that an invitation into your bed?"

"Fe, dear, you're already in it."

"You clever little smartass. Speaking of which…"

"Speaking of-what! Oh! Stop! Oh…wait…no, don't stop…"

Felix had moved one of the hands massaging Piers' back down to his butt and was now groping him, and Piers didn't seem to mind a bit.

"Fe? Please, make my job a little bit easier."

"Fine, but only if you do it too."

"You first, my lovely. I want to watch you."

Felix smirked at him and climbed off of his lover. Though he hadn't worn heavy armor to Lemuria, he still had a few tunics and his cape. As he cast off his layers of clothing, he saw Piers' eyes widen in anticipation. Soon, Felix was down to his cotton shirt and a light pair of dark green pants. "Alright. You next."

Piers rose from the bed. "I thought you were taking it all off."

"I was thinking you could do that."

"Oh, Fe, don't tease me." Piers groaned as he began to shed his robes. He had worn fewer clothes than Felix, but took more time in removing them. He liked to tease; he couldn't help himself.

"Come on, Piers, you're killing me. Just take them off already!"

"Everything?"

In Felix's mind, in his utopia, they had gotten down to the bare essentials of clothing and were kissing passionately, but the details of what happened next were foggy. He realized now that Piers had drawn a line for him, and dared him to step across it.

"….Take it off."

It was the answer Piers wanted. Barely able to contain the giddiness within his heart, he took off the last of his clothes.

Felix gasped slightly and felt something within him stir. His eyes drank in Piers' naked body, colored slightly silver by the newly risen moon. He felt primal, his emotions slowly dropping away like the robes now lying on the floor. Suddenly his mind, which for the past year had hidden behind layers and layers of grief, despair, and pain, was naked as his lover. And he wanted his Water adept to wash him clean.

_Make me forget everything._

The last of Felix's restraint washed away like footprints on a beach. He had wept out all of his sadness and bitterness, and was ready to begin again. Not as though it had never happened, but healed.

The thing within him stirred again, a beast awakening from hibernation. He had last felt this way when he saw Piers half-submerged in a steaming bath. Then, he had been frightened of being caught, and somewhat ashamed. That was over two years ago. Now, the feeling of arousal was welcome, no longer so terrifying. He ran head-on to meet it.

"Fe? Fe? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Felix stood up from the bed. In his eyes was a hungry look.

"I want you right now. Everywhere. I don't care what you do to me. If you abused me I wouldn't care…in fact, I think I'd like it. All I want is for you to touch me everywhere. Oh, please, Piers! Please!"

Piers had never seen Felix like this. He was more often than not quiet and pensive-but he often had his animated moments. But now, he was seeing a whole new side of Felix- an incredible passionate side. The side of total love without restraint.

Felix rushed into Piers' embrace, and they kissed wildly. The two lovers fell back onto the bed, and Piers barely had time to cover their bodies with his bed cover before a gust of cool night air came to meet them. Piers pressed every inch of his body against Felix, wanted every inch of his skin to touch his beloved. His hands played at the hem of Felix's shirt, all the while feeling his gently ridged stomach. He finally became bold enough to slide a hand along his chest, feeling along the smooth skin and gently pinching one of his nipples. Felix shivered at Piers' touch, drawing even closer to him if possible.

Felix adored having Piers touch him. The water adept ran his hands through Felix's hair, felt along his chest, and seemed to electrify every inch of his skin. He began to sweat in the heat of their passion, even though the night was relatively cool. However, the little room felt hotter than a steel forge. He barely realized that Piers was pulling-no, ripping his shirt from his body until a cool blast of air touched his sweaty chest.

Piers began to moan as he planted kisses all along Felix's neck and shoulder. His muscles rippled under his lips, adding to the sensuality. He felt hands running through his hair, lips on his neck accompanied by little bites, tiny little flicks of Felix's tongue just behind his ear. Piers moved his hands down to Felix's hips, grasping them tightly and slowly pulling his pants down. As he did this, he ran a hand up Felix's thigh and up to his nether region. A sharp groan of ecstasy showed that his lover took great pleasure in his touch.

He ran his left hand up and down………faster, tighter………gripping, stimulating………bringing him closer and closer to the edge of pure pleasure………and then he stopped.

He looked up at Felix. His head was thrown back in the pleasure he had been receiving, his breathing heavy. He glared at Piers. "Why did you stop? I was so close………argh, Piers, why do you tease me so much?"

Piers smirked. "Because it's fun."

Felix laughed bitterly. "Oh yes, it's fun. Wait until I do it to you and then stop. You'll see how much fun it is then."

"You'd never do that to me."

"Don't put it past me."

"You wouldn't, not after what I'm going to do."

"I don't want to ask."

"Don't. It's better that you find out. It won't be long though, dearest. I'd hate to keep you waiting."

Dearest………my lovely………Fe………Felix loved the little pet names Piers had given him. Each one reminded him that he wasn't being rejected, that he was not alone, that his past was being healed.

_Wash me clean. Make me forget everything. _

And so far, he had forgotten.

Piers climbed back up to settle on Felix's chest. He wrapped his arms around his beautiful lover and sighed. Everything he had gone through………those seemingly endless years, watching other Lemurians get married, their wedding ceremonies………and how lonely he had been. How he had always dreamed of finding love but never believing it could happen.

_But now I believe. I see what is true. My faith was shaken, but you have rooted me._

The small quiet in their passion was broken by Felix's kiss. He felt the flames of passion return, stronger, reminding him of what he wanted.

Physical, unbounded love.

Soon, Piers too had had enough of playing around. He felt pure arousal, a need for Felix, a need to love him.

Piers grasped Felix by the hips and turned him over onto his stomach. He straddled his hips and readied himself, positioning. He stroked his lover tenderly on the back and kissed the back of his neck. "This is going to hurt at first," Piers said.

Felix nodded. "Closer." He purred. "Come closer to me."

Piers stroked him again. "I will, dearest. Once I'm inside………"

Felix gasped as Piers slowly slid into him, but was soon accustomed to the feeling. His lover settled back on top of him and embraced him once again. He began to move his hips. Felix moaned, moving back against Piers, reaching around to touch him wherever he could. Piers' long, aquamarine hair fell around Felix's face, and he ran his fingers through it. His hands ran over Felix's chest, lovingly, softly.

Piers moved within him for hours. They gasped each time they came to the zenith of pleasure, crying out each others' names. Felix held on to Piers' thighs, as though he feared he would slip far away from him. Piers remained wrapped around Felix's chest, refusing to let go.

It was the last hours of darkness when they finished. Extremely satisfied, Felix snuggled close to Piers' chest and sighed happily. Piers stroked the earth adept's hair.

"So, do you feel loved now? Are you happy?"

"Oh, Piers, I'm happier than I've been in two years. Thank you."

"Felix, thinking of you made those Senate meetings bearable. I think I've thought about you every single day for the past two years."

"Since we met?"

"Pretty much. Once I got to know you."

"Piers, I have to ask you something."

"Anything, my lovely."

"Where are we going to live? Our kind of love is forbidden in Vale and Lemuria. Where can we go?"

Piers frowned. He hadn't thought about where they would live. "I think it would have to be a city. Small towns like Vale or very old cities like Lemuria tend to have stricter laws. I think a decent-sized city where no one really looks into people's personal lives would be best."

Felix thought about the matter. He couldn't live in Vale, or he'd be banished, and he certainly couldn't live in Lemuria. Plus, he still wanted to be close to Jenna, Garet, Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Sheba. "How about Kalay? That's only a day's journey from Vale, and it's big enough where people won't look into our personal lives too much."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Trust me. I saw several couples of two men or two women and no one paid any attention at all."

"Kalay it is then. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That soon?"

"It has to be. In fact, I should probably lock my door in case someone knocks early in the morning. If anyone saw you and me in the same bed………"

Felix understood. Things were the same in Vale.

As Piers got up to lock his front door, Felix lay back in bed, thinking. He'd sacrificed a life in Vale for Piers.

_A life of what? Watching people through a telescope every day while it rains?_

It was all worth it. The scars of his past, the empty loneliness, the tears, the fear, everything had evaporated when Piers told him, "I love you."

He wished he could hide away from the rest of the world and live with Piers, forever, away from the prying, narrow eyes of their socially rigid societies. He knew they wouldn't approve of the relationship he and Piers had.

_People fear what they do not understand._

Piers returned from locking the door, climbed back into bed, and pulled Felix back onto his chest. "A new life in Kalay." Piers mused. "What will we tell the others?"

"How about the truth?" suggested Felix.

"You think they'll go along with it?"

"I don't think it would bother them terribly. Jenna was always wondering why I wasn't trying to find a girlfriend. I think she's known for a while."

"That you love me?"

"Well, that I don't love girls."

"That's how a sister should be."

Felix chuckled. If Jenna had a little less venomous rage within her, then she'd be the perfect sister. But nobody's perfect.

"I'm glad you came, Felix."

"I'm glad I did, too. I had no idea you were as lonely as I was."

"Perhaps I did not have such a painful past, but remember, my past was longer."

"Indeed. Say, exactly how old are you?"

Piers sulked. "Why does everyone ask me that? Does it make a difference?"

Felix shrugged. "I guess not. But one day, I'm gonna find out." He tickled Piers.

"Oh yeah? How?" he giggled.

"I'll find a way. I'll weasel it out of you somehow."

"Fine. One day I'll tell you. But not tonight. It's late, and if we're traveling tomorrow, we should get some sleep."

"Good night, Piers."

"Good night, Felix."

Without intending to, simultaneously, they said, "I love you."

Felix closed his eyes and snuggled deep against his lover. _You have washed me clean of my past. From your water, I am born anew._

Piers embraced Felix more tightly. _I had my doubts, but you rooted me in your faith. You are steadfast, like the earth, and have showed me what is real._

Before Felix fell asleep, he had a final thought. _The elders of Vale and Lemuria cling to the old ways, and fear change. They both opposed the illumination of the lighthouses, but may possibly see the light of the decision one day. They fear what they do not understand. They'd fear us, no matter what we said._

_I don't think that they'd understand._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaaaaah………finally done! Hope you enjoyed! Please read, review, and constructive criticism only, please! If you have flames, you can bring it up with my muses.

Felix: (draws Sol Blade)

Piers: (brandishes Excalibur)

Felix and Piers: (kiss)

happy trails, everyone! And please forgive me for any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors I may have made. I love you all!

Final note: If anyone could tell me where to find some good GS yaoi fics, please tell me! I think I've read everything on this site ;;


End file.
